Blood bonds
by Demon's sinner
Summary: People mostly think that monsters aren't real. that vampires, werewolves and witches were all just stories told to make little kids behave and for older children to laugh as they scared their siblings. But what would you say if you knew the truth?
1. Thicker than Blood

Till my next chapter here is something new I'm working on with my friend Matty. Tell me what ya think.

People mostly think that monsters aren't real. that vampires, werewolves and witchs were all just stories told to make little kids beheave and for older children to laugh as they scared their siblings. But what would you say if you knew the truth? what would you do if these nightmarish hell demons were real? The city of New York just so happened to be one of the homes to the most ruthless and heartless vampire since the great Lestat was first born in fiction. This vampire hid within the dark underground of men possing as the human boss of a mafia gang. He may only look 19 years old but he had been alive for far longer than any. He had been around since before colonies were placed in the "New world." His men feared and envied him but never once questioned night was his kingdom and he its oldest king. He currently sat with a small pale boy in his lap petting his pale white hair as if he were a cat. The sun was just about to set giving the two a chance to "play" in his kingdom of shadows.

Near sat in the blond vampires lap as if it were a throne. For all intents and purposes, it might as well be, for this was the second highest seat of power. Right next to the king, and while he was no cat, he would gladly sit and play one for the other. A light purr, rumbled deep in his chest, eyes half-mast as he tilted his head back to regard the elder vampire with a curious look; a half smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Will we be going out tonight as well?" He asked quietly, reaching up with one hand to curl a lock of silvery, wavy hair.

"Yes," the blond said in a deep smooth silen voice. His voice always seemed to curl and carress the younger vampire while with others it locked around them like iron chains. Mello's voice held power over any who heard it and depending on his thought of you was weather that voice would damn you or save you. "I'm sick of the shit they offer us to drink here. It tastes more like rust than licking the damn floor. Last thing I had that was quenching was you my pet and that was years ago." He bent down running his tongue over Near's only scars. Two puncture wounds on his neck. "Like a fine wine to a man lost in the desert."

The silver haired vampire allowed a slight smirk to grace his features. Well, it was hard not to let such compliments get to your head when you were so enthralled by the being speaking them. "Who knows, maybe you'll find something better one day and forget all about me." He teased the other. That would never happen. Mello loved him and vice versa. Always.

He let a bark of laughter leave his lips making a few of his men jump in fear. They never once heard or understood what the two spoke of since they either spoke to low for human ears to pick up or in a language that the american morons couldn't understand. "At this point anything would be good to my tongue. Hell I'd drink from the dead if it meant I could have a decant meal." They both knew to never drink from a corpse. It brought you ever closer to death its self than anything. "Let's go. I'm tired of sitting here like a corpse in a tomb." He smacked Near's ass playfully to get him up calling for a car to be brought around for them.

With a playful growl, Near slid from Mello's lap and stood, stretching gracefully. "Suppose you're right." Near was thirsty, and he wasn't going to be too picky tonight. Anything -or anyone- would do this time. Maybe later he could afford to be a little more picky.

Mello grabbed his coat, not because he would be cold since he never got cold any more, but simply because his men honestly thought he was human. It was safer to play human than walk the streets and be shot throught the skull by a hunter. He wrapped one arm around Near's waist and lead him out to the car that awaited them. He gave the name of a local strip joint that had a blood bar in the back. It was like shopping at the store really. Food pranced out on stage for you to pick from and then you signaled to the bar tender which piece of ass you wanted to taste. "You must remember my pet to leave them alive. It may be difficult but I'll be there to tell you when to stop."

"I know the rules," Near spoke in a somewhat exasperated tone. How often had he heard these words spoken to him? He hardly needed to be reminded of it again. Expression blank, he let the blond lead him.

They reached the club around 10pm and when Mello stepped out of the car it was clear that they would be fed properly tonight. Human eyes looked at him with lusty hunger as he and Near were let into the club without ever showing ID. It wasn't hard to guess why every part of him that was covered was covered with leather. The top was this tight vest deal that you instantly wanted to rip off. you could see his milk-white shoulders and arms and elbows and forearms and the wire-strong muscles under the skin, his long fingers, his black-painted nails. The vest stopped way before his hips, showing you a stomach and sides that you badly wanted to put your hands on, and his skin-tight pants didn't pick up the slack until as low as they could be without showing pubic hair. As it was, they showed off his junk quite clearly. his pants (so tight!)... they laced up in front, right over his crotch... there couldn't be underwear... the swing of his hips... the sharp curves of his muscles... his angel's haircut, contrasting so crudely with the leather... his pelvic bones and his clavicle, pushing out far enough that you could see them from where you were... his taut, white stomach and abdominals. It wasn't hard for anyone to imagine him naked, sweating, panting, grunting, gasping, clenching his teeth in passion. Many choices moved about them as they stood there servaying the crowd. "What shall be your pick my sweetness?" he purred into the younger vampire's ear wrapping his arms around his small frame from behind.

"I want young blood," He knew that the younger the person, the sweeter their blood was. So, the youngest person in this club would do. He searched around, and spotted a boy that looked to be about his age. Dark hair, fair skin. "Him." Near pointed to the boy, speaking in a tone that would leave no room for arguments.

Matt brushed his fingers over his throat gently. Damn, he needed this badly, but his shift was just starting and it usually took a while to find a vampire willing to take him. He didn't do much, just sat back and let the women work the poles, while he and a few of the other males sat back and waited. He swallowed thickly. He hadn't had anyone feed from him in three days, and it was driving him insane. He had been given a few days off, and though he hadn't wanted to take them, his boss gave him no choice.

The blond followed Near's finger and licked his fangs. He nodded and moved to the bar whispering and nodding in the dirrection of the human who would be their meal. The man nodded and opened the door to the private rooms before going and getting their pick. Mello led the way to his favorite room and lounged back on the couch lazily like a large cat. He always looked like a preditor in all that he did. "He seemed a littel twitchy if you ask me," he said rolling onto his stomach looking bored.

Near shrugged, casually. "Doesn't matter to me. He can twitch all he wants, so long as I can drink." He sat back, oozing impatience. He wanted his meal.

Matt was lead into the room a few moments later. He scowled a bit when he was shoved in and the door quickly closed behind him. Bastard could be a bit nicer.. shit its not like he was going to run. Frowning, he turned to the vampires, and raised an eyebrow. Two? He usually only got one at a time. "..."

Mello let a smirk curl his lips as he took in the young boy that would be their meal. A small dark chuckle left his throat as he gazed up and down. "Finally something you can swallow," he purred as he moved his hand towards Near. "What are you waiting for? Feed him like a good boy and I might give you a treat."

The redhead blinked, not liking the fact that he was all but refered to as a dog. Slightly irritated, the redhead rolled his eyes and moved forward, coming to kneel at Nears feet, both hands resting lightly on the albino's thighs as he leaned forward, exposing the side of his neck to him.

Near really didn't like the way the human had looked at Mello. He growled warningly, before fisting a handful of the redheads hair, pulling him up a little more in order to sink his fangs into him. He reveled in the gasp of surprise and slight pain, that slowly dipped into a satisfied sigh from the human.

Mello moved and kept his huanting odd colored eyes on the human. He leaned over drapping himself over Near's body as if Near were his master instead of the other way around. It was a game he played that gave humans an instent to think the smaller was stronger. It kept prey confused and also gave Near a chance to play master. He was cute when he pretended to be on top. "Do I get to eat as well?" he whispered licking Near's neck once more.

Pulling back a little, Near licked his lips, slowly. "Maybe... if you convince me that you really want a taste." He replied smoothly, without missing a beat. They had perfected their game, and it was as easy as breathing.

Matt shuddered when Near pulled back. His eyes were half lidded as he watched them. That little taste had hardly been enough to satisfy his needs for a fix. So, the smaller one was in control? Kind of hilarious, to be honest..

The blond looked like he was pouting and just like a spoiled child he nuzzled Near's neck as if asking for attention. "What is it you desire? You haven't fed me in so long." The word 'so' was drawn out and sounded needy. He moved his hips in a very sensual way that meant more than just blood was needed. He fluttered his eyelashes before turning his gaze to the human to truly look at him. A small bit of shock showed on his face before it was covered quickly. Why did he feel like he knew this human?

The albino flashed a small smirk in Mello's direction, though it faltered the tiniest bit upon noticing the blonds slight slack in composure. Though it was gone as quickly as it had come. Hm. "Have a bite then." He said softly, almost kindly and soothing as he took one of the redheads wrists and bit into it, feeding from there.

The redhead sighed in pleasure, unable to help himself. Not like they were gonna complain. They just need his blood.

Mello opened his mouth and clenched his fangs onto the boy's jugular. Blood blossomed in his mouth and in that instate his normally lusty expressive eyes widened and a single thought raced through his mind. 'It's you!' He knew this blood, he knew this body, he knew this boy. He was older and the blood was tainted with so much bites but he could taste it. He knew this human but couldn't remember where they had met or even his name.


	2. Little Moon and Star Drops

A/N: 'this is for shared thoughts'

Near was currently unaware of the blonds realization, too busy in drinking from the boy. He was pleased with his choice for the night, enjoying his taste.

The redhead bit back a rather loud moan as the other bit him. This bite... he remembered it, and now the blonds voice in his mind registered and he knew who this was, too. How he had missed him was beyond him. '...You.' Was all he could focus on saying, too lost in the light haze.

'Why are you here?' He pulled back swallowing whileooking at the human. "Near," he commanded moving back and relaxing on the couch. His posture changed completly into that of the vampire master that he was. "Stop. Go tell the bartender we need another person to feed both of us."

Pulling back obediently, though a bit reluctant, he licked his lips and left the room to do as he had been told. Though, he did wonder what was wrong with this one. 'Why?' he asked once he was out of the room. 'Do as you're told Near,' the blond stated through their link.

The redhead sat back, holding the side of his neck. "...I work here." He said simply.

He pulled the human into his lap so that he straddled the blond's waist. He bent the boy's head licking his neck and an angry hiss slid past his lips when he in countered the marks of other vampires. "How do I know you?" he asked drawing back and staring into his eyes. "Why do I remember your blood out of all that I've drank?"

Matt was surprised at the others actions, tensing up a little as he was pulled into his lap. He didn't struggle though, this was his job. It was just the angry hiss that had caught him off guard. "...I don't know..." He replied softly, shivering delicately. He felt that he remembered this vampire's bite, but that sounded ridiculous. The redhead turned away from the blonds piercing gaze...

"Look at me." He brought his face close staring at him intently. He leaned forward and breathed in the scent of the other. "You were so young." His long slender fingers roamed up the boy's left thigh stopping just at the main artory. "My bite is here. I can sense it... you couldn't be more than ten. Such sweet virgin blood," he moaned licking up blood.

No.. he didn't remember, sadly. Not entirely. That night had been a bit of a blur, so that would explain why he didn't recognize the vampires face. Matt swallowed thickly, feeling this closeness much too intimate. "... I don't remember you."

"That makes two of us. But I know this blood. I know this body and unfortunately for you Near is a jealous person. My pet will kill you if he knows we know each other. When he comes back you must play our game."

"Game?"

"We throw our prey off guard by letting them think the roles are switched. just like before you thought I was less of a threat." He couldn't stop from nuzzling the neck nipping the flesh with hunger. "What's your name?"

He gasped softly, unable to help but let his fingers lightly trail through the blonds silky hair. "Matt," The redhead replied in an airy tone. The vampires presence alone was intoxicating him. He did remember him, but... not entirely. Just a bite and cold skin.. nothing more.

He shifted Matt off his lap so he was kneeling on the ground before the blond. He sensed Near coming back and he moved to lay on the couch placing a wanton, needy, pleading look on his face. He looked like a panther ready to pounce. "I'll feed from you and Near will take the new child."

Matt sensed that he should probably keep in character now too, so he nodded but ask the other; 'You're sure thats a good Idea? You'll only crave my blood more, and I'll respond only too well to your bite...'

'I know how to control myself child.' His body appeared to relax and he looked to the door with a pout when Near came in. He knew he child wasn't pleased with Matt being there any more and he would need coddeling later.

Near walked into the room, looking slightly irrate, but there was another boy trailing behind him. "You don't need the redhead anymore, then?" His eyes were slightly narrowed at the blond, suspicious.

When he spoke Mello could taste he ill content in the air. "Master," he purred in a silken voice gazing at Near. "may I be fed now?" He motioned to the redhead now known as Matt.

'I simply do not wish to kill the boy on accident. We are both hungry and one each will be enough.'

The silver haired vampire made a low sound of irritation, but he otherwise knew that Mello wanted this and if he didn't get it, he would sulk about it for the remainder of the night. "Do what you want." He snapped, taking the boy he had brought and going to sit on the opposite side of the room to take his blood.

Matt flinched a little at the others tone. He met the blonds eyes and shook his head. 'Not a good idea...'

Mello's eyes were very expressive and as they moved from Near to Matt they show great cofussion for everything. 'I must know. I do not understand why I know you over everyone else or even why you are still alive if I fed from you. Hell I don't even remember why I had fed from a child such as you, but I did and I want to know why.' He crawled on all fours towards Matt and reached his arms around his neck pulling him back into his lap before tilting his head and sinking in his fangs. 'Give me the answers I desire.'

The redhead gasped wantonly as the others fangs returned to where his body thought they rightfully belonged. He arched into the blonds body, feeling his body heating up. This never happened with any other clients.. not usually. Not this intensely... 'I don't.. have your answers...' He thought, panting softly.

'Your mind may not but your body does. You can feel it can't you? how you are reacting to me?' He moved his hand back to cover the place he knew his old bite was on the redhead's thigh. He wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer and biting harder. It was as if he had gone into blood lust and planned to drain the boy. He let his power move around their bodies. A firery heat of passion and lust that was better than sex itself for a human. It was as if the blond had stripped them and was accually thrusting into the frail human body when in fact they were fully dressed and Mello was bitting him.

He could. He could feel it and he didn't want it to stop. Matt's body arched and moved, as though the blond were moving with him, but he wasn't. It felt so good.. he couldn't help the moans and whimpers of pleasure, clinging to the other desperately. 'How...?'

'How what?' He hadn't even realized he was using his power on the human. He kepted drinking listening to the heart beat for when it started to slow. He knew in that moment to pull away or else risk killing him. The blond's hands moved on their own stroking and rubbing Matt through his pants as more heated passion scortched his skin. Better than anything he would ever have. Mello was like a drug in so many ways.

"Aaah.." He moaned, low and drawn out as he moved against his hand. Matt didn't know what to do with himself in this state, hardly even able to think straight. His fingers were curling against the leather of Mello's vest, wanting to hold onto something as his body moved against him. '...I.. don't... know.' He had forgotten what he had wanted to ask.

The human's heart rate wasn't slowing down but speeding up. He purred low in his throat as he drank deeply holding him closer. It felt good... Right almost how their bodies molded together like this. It was as if they had been made for each other. Soon he simply stopped drinking and replaced his fangs with soft lips and hungry tongue that simply wanted to taste flesh. He worked on bringing the other to completion. He wanted to feel Matt's orgasm and pushed more power into the act. He wanted to give the other the best night of his life.

It didn't take much longer. The redhead was soon clinging to the blond vampire, head tilted back as his body arched and shook with the force of his orgasm, a scream that would most likely be heard through out the building, tearing from his lips. Slumping against the blond, he was panting harshly, eyes closed. 'Mello... the name... is it yours? I thought to.. scream it.. but I didn't know where it came from... is that your name?'

The blond couldn't help but smile at the human clinging to him. He had heard the almost name leave the boy's lips as he came. "It is," he whispered to him. 'But you will slowly remember more. Your mind and body will remember far more now that you have tasted me again.' He pulled back checking on Near. He was worried his moon pale child would do something stupid.

Near, to be honest, hadn't even taken any blood from the boy. He was just sitting there, watching Mello, looking as though he might cry if it were possible for him to. The boy beside him was blushing and wide eyed. "Leave," He told the boy who nodded obediently and left the room. The silver haired vampire shook his head and looked away from Mello, feeling betrayed.

Matt didn't know what to say.. he simply rested against him, pleasantly exhausted, as he panted softly. '...Maybe.' He still didn't know the vampire.. just that he knew him, but didn't.. He knew his name now, though, but he somehow knew it wasn't his real name...

His gaze on Near shifted back to the red haired human in his arms. He smiled gently as he relaxed into the others hold. 'I must go soon. You have to recover from our feeding. Will you be alright?' He was worried about the human's well being.

'I'll be fine...' He clung to him a little without meaning to. "You're leaving...?" He looked up at him, eyes wide with fear. How? He couldn't leave him.. not again. ...Again? Where had that come from?

Near growled silently from the other side of the room, but said nothing.

Matt wouldn't be able to hear the vampire growl but Mello had. His eyes shifted to the pale child as he ran his fingers through Matt's hair. 'We will talk later,' he told Near as he looked back to Matt. "I have to go." His fingers continued to stroke his hair reasurringly. 'I will be back soon. You just have to wait. Meet me out front tomorrow at midnight. Let no one touch you.'

The redhead nodded. 'Okay..'

Mello moved him off and stood reluctently goingt othe door. "We're going Near," he said without looking at the other. He opened the door and held it for his child.

Near trailed after him, though, he stopped at the door to throw a threatening glare in the redheads direction before slipping out before the blond. He was not at all happy. What did Mello see in a pathetic human, that he could not see in him?

Mello led the way to the waiting car and got in first sitting down without a word. Once Near was with him he pulled the smaller vampire into his lap as he always did. "You didn't feed much. Your color is still pale."

"I lost my appetite." He said simply, flatly. Though he didn't fight the blonds hold, he was sure the other knew that he didn't want to be touched.

The blond sighed as he nuzzled the younger's neck. "Calm yourself sweetness. You act as if I slept with that boy." His lips brushed over his neck as he spoke. The blond began to pet his head and coddle the child he held. His power lacing around them, coaxing him to relax.

"You might as well have! I saw what you were doing!" He snapped, though his mood was forcibly being calmed and soothed. The silver haired vampire hated that.. he wanted to stay mad. "Don't touch me."

Mello kept a hold on him anyways. "I was feeding." He shifted so that Near was under him laying on the seat with the blond towering over him. His ice cold eyes softened just for him as he stroked the pale vampire's cheek. "You know I can't completely control my energy all the time. I lost focus and that's all."

Near stared up at him, unamused. "Right." He bared his fangs at the other in a threatening manner. He was too upset.. and jealous.

"Why must you let such petty emotions cloud your eyes? So long you have spent with me and I have yet to turn away from you." He leaned down placing his forehead against his. He was use to this by now. Any time Mello got close to another Near always demanded his attention. It was the blond's own fault for making him so young but he would rather this than have his sweetness die of some illness. He took a breath and used the one thing he knew would calm the other down completely. His special name, the one Mello gave him when he was still human and still called only to him. He whispered the name to him after sex and before sleep every day. "My sweet little moon child, only you ever guide this damned soul with such pure light."

Damn him. Damn him to the deepest pits of hell. Didn't he see that he wanted to stay angry? But he couldn't. Not after that. Closing his eyes, he sighed and allowed himself to relax completely. "Bloody cheater..." He murmured.

Ah how he loved when Near let his old accent come out. It was lost over time which happens to everyone and Near only ever slipped when he was stressed, angry or extremly happy. Mello nuzzled his neck once more kissing his bite mark. He couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up as he moved to sit them back up drawing him into his lap once more. "I'll find you a meal my pet. I would rather have holy poured on my face than have you starve."

"I'm not thirsty. I told you," he mumbled.

"difficult as always. I'm rubbing off on you too much. Where is the cute little moon that would try to stay up late with me each night?" he teased nudging his head to the side as he kissed his throat.

Near closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sensation of the others lips on his throat. "He grew up."

"Near..." Mello pulled back but kept his hold on the other. His little moon had suffered so much and all because Mello was selfish and could let him go when his time came. "I would do it all again," he whispered. "I can't lose you my moon or else I would fall into shadows."

Near nodded once. He was just upset, he would get over it, and forget all about the redhead, soon.

But unfortunately for little Near, Mello could n't get the human from his mind. He closed his eyes but all he saw was the human. A young redheaded child that wept for a family that would never return in the night for him. He saw stars fall from those enchanting eyes as his lips parted in wonder. How a human could call hevaen down in his sorrow was beyiond him but Mello found he couldn't care so long as the boy would smile.

A/N: Just so you all know Mello did not rape Matt as a kid. and the last line about Stars falling from his eyes is what Mello calls tears.


	3. My love and My memories

When they arrived home, the silver haired vampire was the first -Mello always moved first- to slip from the car, irritated as he made his way back into the house. He was jealous, very jealous and it was so ugly but he couldn't help it! How could he? He loved Mello with everything he was.. and that.. that /filth/ was with him for no more than minutes and he was acting like his long term lover!

Mello growled as he exited the car and walked into the hide out. Once inside the safety of the windowless compound he pushed Near against the grime covered wall in the stairwell and pressed his lips to the other's with great hunger. He pulled back licking the small boy's lips. "My little moon, how can you doubt me? After all these years you still think I would run to other?"

Near would have turned his head away, had he had the time. But the kiss the other planted on him had caught him completely off guard. When the kiss was broken though, he glared up at Mello, irritated with the growl the other had let loose. He was /not/ in the mood to be reprimanded, or treated like a child. "What would you think of me, had you been the one in my position, Mihael?" He spat the others name, angrily.

A pained and angry hissed fell from his lips at the sound of his real name. A vampires real name held power to cause great pain. It reminded them of their human selves and their first meals, their own families. Servents and children knew better than to speak it if they were luck to know it. His blue eyes bled red as he back handed Near across the face sending him crashing down the stairs. He was on the boy in an instant, moving faster than sight and pressing him to the wall by his throat. He bared his fangs at the child in absolute anger hissing and growling in furry. "You will only be given this one warning to beg forgiveness or else I will do something that will hurt you unlike this little love tap."

The sharp hit had rattled him a little, and so he didn't exactly feel the pain of tumbling down the stairs. He was still a little dazed when Mello lifted him by the throat, his lips parted slightly in a weak, threatening manner. "I won't. I did nothing wrong."

The blond's teeth snapped only a mere inch from his face. "You know better than to call me that name. I will not say it again. Ask for my forgiveness now." His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as his power lashed out cutting into Near's flesh. Control was something that Mello always had to keep. If he lost it he could hurt someone in ways no blade or bullet could. Emotional pain was ten times worse than anything and Mello was pissed. Near would be a curled up ball of fear if he didn't have control over himself but that control was slowly slipping.

Near shut his eyes for a moment, biting back the shout of pain. He didn't want to apologize or beg for forgiveness! But he didn't want to go through this. Not again, anyway. "I'm sorry!" He snapped at him through gritted teeth.

He slowly put Near back down and pulled him close. He hated hurting his little moon child but the young child left him no choice. Mello kissed the top of his head holding him against his chest. "Why must you cause me pain? I told you that name so we could trust each other and you use it to hurt me. My sweet little moon child, stop with this horrid jealousy. I love only you and no other."

The silver haired vampire merely sank into the others embrace, shaking the tiniest bit in his arms. He knew how wrong that had been of him, but to be frank, he wanted Mello to taste what he had felt back there. His heart clenching painfully in his chest.. "Words," He murmured, flatly. Simple words.

"Tell me how I can prove these are more than mere words.. You know the truth my pet, why would I lie?" His voice was sweet and warm wrapping around the small vampire like silk. He kissed his head as his fingers tapped the pale marks on his throat. "A human can not hold a candle to my beautiful little moon child."

Near brushed the others tone and words from his shoulders, shaking his head. "I want to return to the bedroom. I'm tired." No, he wasn't. But maybe if he could start on a new puzzle, his mind would relax and his temper would cool.

"Let's finish a puzzle together. The guys got you a new one yesterday." All the men under Mello always tried to keep their boss happy by giving the small child like vampire anything he desired. He led the way to the bedroom and opened the door. Night would fade soon and the two would spend the day as they always did. As head of the mafia the blond had a lot of work to do but he always found time for Near. The boy would sit in his lap at meetings or stand close by him when punishments were delivered. He even sat with him as Mello hacked but he was to always wait when the blond went out on missions with his men. Though he had a suspition that the child still followed.

He was already making his way up the stairs, sighing. He couldn't stay long at Mello for very long. His weakness, he figured. "Yes, I'd like that." The silver haired vampire finally said, turning to flash a small smile over his shoulder.

The blond opened the door for him to their bedroom. It was the only place no one was allowed in. The large four poster bed was made of dark ebony wood with black silk sheets covering it. Dark red gossamer curtains closed the bed making it its own world. The floor was covered in dark red carpet with old gothic furniture set here and there. The blond had very expensive taste and he couldn't deny his child anything. The room was decorated in the style Mello grew up with when he was human. On the floor was a half finished puzzle waiting for them to come and finish.

Near calmly came to sit on the gound before the puzzle. He let his eyes roam over the puzzle momentarily before reaching over for a blank piece. There were times... in which he couldn't help but think that he was like a blank piece. Plain, complicated, lost in a sea of things that were not wanted. Blank. He smiled at the puzzle piece, almost as though to reassure it, before slipping it into place. "We're almost finished." He spoke softly, reaching up to curl a lock of silvery hair. "I liked this one. Can we frame it when we're finished?"

"If that is what you desire." Mello took his place behind his child/lover wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder watching him work on the puzzle. He found that sitting with Near calmed him greatly and focused his mind to the dangerous and deadly sharpness. Men feared him greatly because it was clear nothing could kill him and he was smart.

With a nod, Near reached for another piece and put it in its proper place. Then a nother, and another and so on, silent all the while, with his free hand curling that same curly lock. He was surprised when he was finished, just staring at the large picture of white, with only a small red butterfly at its center. "It's finished."

"Beautiful," the blond whispered against his ear. He wasn't even referring to the puzzle. Near was the most beautiful creature to him. Nothing compared to the beauty of his moon not even the sun. He never once missed the bright burning morning star since he met Near.

The silver haired vampire smiled, somewhat smugly, satisfied before he turned his head, tilting it back to press a kiss to the underside of Mello's chin. "You're wrong," He breathed, letting his fingers wander. "You, are beautiful."

"Shall we retire before we are interupted. Like us my work never sleeps and I want a taste of you my pet. Let me bask in your moon light," he purred. He moved Near away from the puzzle so as not to mess it up and wrapped warm passion around his child.

"Yes," His tone was little more than an airy whisper, eyes fluttering closed as his fingers found their way into the blonds silky hair.

Soft lips that hid dangerous fangs kissed the young vampire's lips lifting him up and moving to the bed. "Shall I turn you into my butterfly?" he asked reffering to the position they sometimes used.

Near allow a small smile, almost invisible, to curl on his pale lips. "I'm yours to do with as you please," He whispered, before allowing himself to press another kiss to the blonds lips.

He grinned and placed his small lover on the bed crawling over his body and unbuttoning his shirt as he moved up. Mello moved slow to tease his little moon's flesh. "Come and purr for me kitten."

He allowed no sound to leave his lips. If Mello would tease him, then so would he. He merely watched him through half lidded eyes, the faintest of smirks on his pale lips.

He chuckled as he finished undoing the other's shirt. His finger tips moved over the soft pale skin just barely touching him. His other hand grazed over the front of his pants. "Tell me my love how shall we play? Will you ride me or shall I tempt your flesh with fangs and claws?" His empathy swirled around them heating Near's cold skin.

The silver haired vampire was in a more controlling mood, and so he lightly pressed his hands against the blonds chest. "I want to ride you." He said simply, in a tone that would leave no room for argument.

The older vampire smirked shifting so his back was against the head board. "Then come and let me fill you."

Near took his time, crawling over to the blond. He placed kisses along Mello's leg, stomach and chest as he moved up his body, straddling him before he finally pressed their lips together. Reaching down, he positioned the others erection at his entrance, and slowly pressed himself down.

He moaned loudly at the eternal tightness of his lover. Near would forever stay young and no matter how many times they did this he would forever stay the same virgin tightness that drove Mello wild. Lusty hunger wrapped around Near's body constricting and allowing the young vampire to feel more pleasure than anything.

His fingers curled against Mello's shoulders, holding tightly as his back arched and his body tensed and clenched as it always did. "Mello," The name fell from his lips, reverent and grateful as he began to move.

He gripped Near's hips as his lover began to move. His head dropped back as he moaned. "Near... so good..."

Near purred softly, the sound humming lightly in his throat as he moved. Up, down... faster, keeping a steady rhythm. He combed his fingers through Mello's soft hair, tugging as he rode him.

He dropped his head back as he moved one hand between them stroking Near's hard cock. He kissed the smaller vampire's lips deeply as they moved together. "My love... my sweet moon..." he moan.

The silver haired vampire lost himself in Mello's body, his kiss. The earlier events all but forgotten now, the redhead was forgotten. He would never have to see him again, the piece of filth...

Mello continued to pump Near as he thrust up to meet him everytime he dropped down onto him. The blond pulled back and bit down into the pale vampire's throat giving him the most pleasure he had ever known.

"Ah~!" That was al it took. The bite, to have him cumming, hard. His body arched, and squeezed around the blond vampires erection as he cried out his name in pleasure, looking himself completely.

Mello came as well once he felt Near's inner muscles clenched around him. He called out the young vampire's name pulling back and licking his lips.

Near was spent; panting and shivering the tiniest bit. He was watching the blond through half lidded eyes, glazed over with lust. "I love you," He said softly, reaching up to lightly caress the others cheek.

The blond smiled kissing the hand on his cheek. "I love you too my little moon."

"I won't stand for you leaving me, Mello..." He was suddenly serious, grey eyes narrowing into dangerous, threatening slits. "I won't."

Mello twisted them and held Near against the bed. His own eyes held the other as he snapped his fangs at him. "Don't get to full of yourself child. You will not threaten me like a lamb."

Near grit his teeth, glaring up at him. His breathing was still labored. "If I don't threaten you, then you'll go and do it you git." He spat, his accent slipping through to show his irritation.

The vampire sighed and pulled away to sit on the edge of the bed. His back toward his child as he ran his hand through his hair. "You think so little of me after this long together?" He stood and walked to an adjacent bathroom to wash up. "If I didn't love you I would have let you die."

He watched him for a moment before turning onto his side and pulling the covers over his head. "Then you should have." The younger vampire said softly. No matter. He was over this.

Mello couldn't have Near mad at him. He washed himself off and went back to the bed pulling the little vampire into his lap nuzzling his neck. "What has caused you to act this way?"

Near sighed and let him hold him. He honestly wished he could sleep though. Just to let his mind rest, if only for a while. "Nothing, Mello. Nothing at all."

"My sweet little moon..." He relaxed his muscles and focused on pouring his love and care for the boy. He wraped it around them in a warm blanket. "Close your eyes."

He did as he was told, instantly relaxing in his hold. This.. it was almost like sleeping. Losing yourself in your mind...

Mello knew that since Near was still young he still desired sleep from his human life. He kissed his shoulder as he moved to sit with his back against the head board. This was the closest thing to human sleep he could give. As an empath he had control over emotions and could make anyone around him feel however he wanted them to. By giving near this love and comfort as long as the vampire's eyes were closed it was like sleep.


	4. Beautiful nightmare

The redhead could still feel the blonds bite and it made his body heat up just thinking of it. Matt let out a breath and licked his lips. Okay, so here he was, waiting as the vampire had asked him to do. However, he hadn't been able to keep his promise of not letting others touch him. Of course, this was his job and had to let paying costumers take the blood they wanted. He leaned back against the wall, sighing softly. Why was it that he couldn't wait to see him again?

A car pulled up and two large men got out and hurried to open the door. The blond Mafia boss stepped out at smirked at his two thugs. He had made sure that Near was not going to follow him. The hood of his jacket was up hiding him from sight. Mello's bright blue eyes found Matt and motioned for him to follow carefully. The vampire had business tonight with another Boss about claiming payment and afterwards he would have time for the redhead. The two thugs followed on either side of him and he was led into a bar across from the club.

Matt blinked, but he moved forward towards the blond vampire. He allowed a small smile to spread on his lips, but it was controlled, unsure, almost. "..Up to something?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

One of the big thugs moved his hand into his jacket but Mello gripped his wrist, moving like lightening as he looked at the redhead. He smiled in a seductive way as a snapping sound close to twigs breaking could be heard and the thug was on the ground. "You should be more careful child," Mello purred. "Dangerous streets at night. You don't know what might be stalking the shadows."

The redhead took a single step back, looking slightly concerned, but he shook his head. "I have a vague idea."

He released the bigger man that held his wrist to his chest. Mello looked to the other with a glare and the door to the bar was opened for them. "Get yourself a drink while you wait in my private room. I'll be there shortly." The blond touched the teen's cheek before walking up a set of stairs.

Matt watched the other go for a moment before bit nodded -useless gesture seeing as the other was no longer looking at him- and slipping into the room. He sat down, and to settle his nerves a little, poured himself a drink.

After an hour the door opened and Mello walked into the room. He was no longer wearing the coat and his once gloved hands were now bare. He licked his lips painting them ruby with blood. "I hope you weren't to bored."

By the time the blond finally stepped into the room, Matt had had maybe five shots of the vodka that had been sitting there beside him. He wasn't drunk, but he was a bit more forward. "No, of course not." He replied smoothly, a small smile on his lips.

"You shouldn't drink so much. It taints the blood and makes it bitter." Mello moved and took up a glass pouring himself some vodka. He sat down across from the redhead with a pleasent smile on his lips. "What makes you go to that place and sell your self as food to us?"

Matt grinned cheekily. "I'm sorry." The redhead watched the other for a moment, trying to think of a way to word his response. "Mm. I... guess, it's because I..." Wait. No, that wasn't it, exactly. Well, he didn't really know what made him do what he did. "I don't know."

"There is a reason for everything." He sipped his drink as he gazed at the other. "You came to me so quickly even though I could kill you. I think I remember you a bit."

He blinked. "...What do you mean?"

"I remember seeing you. You were crying and watching for something. No that's not right... You were waiting for something..." He moved to stand placing the glass down and walked over to Matt. He placed his hands on either side of the human's head. He leaned down close and nuzzled his neck gently before letting his tongue slide over the many bite marks that decorated his throat.

Matt furrowed his eyebrow, thoughtful, straining to remember that which he had long forgotten. The vampire knew; he knew of his memories, when he could not remember. It was strange. "W-waiting?" He asked, eyes fluttering closed as the cold tongue slid across his burning flesh. Burning? It was really warm here... he was getting sick, probably. "I don't... remember."

"You hide it from yourself." His breath was hot against Matt's kiss as he straddled his waist. "Your body is reacting so strongly to me. Deos it do that with everyone?" he purred.

The redhead felt a tremor run up his spine, a soft gasp leaving his lips at their close proximity. "No." He didn't know why his body was this way. The moment the blond touched him, even the tiniest, gentle caress... he was drawn to him.

"Do you know why?" He pulled back and gave the other side of his neck the same treatment. He shifted his hips grinding against Matt's groin. "It's because I've tasted your blood first. Your body hungers for me and the only way you could ever feel true pleasure from a bite is if it were my fangs."

Matt tilted his head back, lips parting in a soft moan. He couldn't help himself. His body ached for the blond, all but screamed for him and.. he didn't understand it. The connection. A single bite had bound them. He didn't know what to say.

Mello pulled back and before the redhead could blink he was against the wall hissing. Something was wrong in the room he could smell it. "Get up... we have to go," he growled moving like a wild animal to the door and placing his hand over it. "Hunters are outside a long with the cops."

What? Instantly he was sobered up -somewhat- more than aware of his surroundings. "What? Hunters? What are the cops doing here?" The redhead stood up, legs wobbling for a moment before he hurried over to the blond.

He opened the door and peered out to see men searching and rounding up others. If he went out then they would try to grab him. His eyes glanced around before he growled. "We're leaving. Where do you live? Is it close?"

"Yeah. Just a few streets down." He said quickly.

"Good." He closed the door and moved to the wall and popped the palm of his hand against it. The wall opened up into a hall leading out to the back ally. "Let's go." The blond grabbed his hand and led him down the corrador and outside. Once outside he dragged Matt to a car and opened the door. He looked to the sky and couldn't stop a second hiss from leaving his throat. "Your driving." He climbed into the back ducking down to hide from the on coming sun.

Matt nodded and quickly slipped into the drivers seat. He waited until the blond was in the car before quickly speeding off in the direction of his apartment. He had to get there before the sun was up, and he trusted that he would. It wasn't that far off. "What just happened?"

"Some fucker tipped them off. That's a bar run by the mafia and it's a rumor that the Boss of the Russian's is a vampire. Cops get a tip hunters hear and run in." He couldn't help the laugh that left his lips. "Near is going to be pissed when he sees I'm not back."

"I see.." The redhead brought the car to a stop before getting out of the car. "Hurry." He was already taking his keys out of his pockets as he walked.

By the time Matt was at the door Mello was there and waiting as if he had been there all night. His hood was up and he was gazing around looking for threats while on a cell. "I'm sorry my sweet but I'm to far away to make it back before light," he purred into the phone.

Matt blinked at the blond before pushing the door open and stepping inside without another word. He didn't want Mello to get in trouble with whoever it was he was talking to.

Near was silent for the longest time before he said. "Where exactly are you?"

The blond stepped into the apartment reaching out and letting his finger tips graze Matt's neck as he smirked at him. "Hunters are out and about Near. I will be fine just rest till I come back and please don't do something stupid."

Matt shuddered and quickly moved away from the blond and into the kitchen, lest he do something that neither of them needed right now. Mello was on the phone. He busied himself with finding his cigarettes and lighting one, leaning against the kitchen counter, exhaling the sweet nicotine.

The silver haired vampire hissed softly into the phone. He didn't like spending his days without the blond at his side. It was too lonely; quiet without him. It frightened him, but he didn't dare say a thing. What if Mello decided to go out of his way to come home just because /he/ was scared? "Fine. ...You'll be back tonight?"

"Of course. You know I can't be away from you for long. I know you don't like being alone my love but it's just for 12 hours." Mello moved away from the windows of the livingroom and into the hall to the bedroom becoming trapped by the light coming from there as well. He slide down the wall as he purred into the phone trying to relax his child. "You have my number if you need anything and if anything happens I will be back quickly."

"Alright..." Near sighed softly. He really, really didn't like this. "I.. love you. Be safe."

"I will. I love you too my little moon." He hung up before calling to the redhead for a bit of help. "Do you have something to cover the windows? I do not enjoy sitting in a hallway all day!"

Oh! The redhead hurried into the living room and drew back the curtains. Then he slipped into his bedroom and drew the the curtains there as well. Only the tiniest rays of light slipped in, but they didn't expand towards the rest of the room. Simply sat idle just under the windows. "Sorry... I forgot." Smoke punctuated his words.

"It happens." He stood up and brushed back his hair before going into the bedroom. He pulled off his jacket and then shed the vest off revealing perfectly pale skin. His ice blue eyes held a frozen fire that chilled the body but set fire to the blood. The blond laid out on his back on the bed turning his head to look at the redhead. Blond strands hung over his face giving him a dark angelic look.

Matt watched him. He let out another breath, smoke clouding into the room before promptly disappearing, leaving nothing behind but its scent. "...You sleep?" He asked softly, cheeks tinted pink. He wasn't looking at him anymore, merely watching the curtains instead.

"Do you find your curtains so interesting?" Mello asked. He sounded amused by this and continued to gaze at the redhead. "Or is it that me laying like this is making you uncomfortable?"

The redhead shook his head. "I like my curtains. I find them interesting." He said quickly before turning and heading back out to the kitchen to save himself further embarrassment.

The vampire moved quickly wrapping his arms around his waist and nipped his neck not breaking skin. "Do I make you nervus?"

He tensed slightly, biting his lip. "N-no.. you don't."

"You aren't looking at me anymore." He nibbled at his ear lobe as a chuckle left his throat. "To answer your first question no I don't sleep. I haven't for a very long time."

Matt bit back a gasp, body instantly heating up once more. His touch... it was always what triggered it. "I didn't think so."

Mello pulled back slowlly turning Matt to face him as he walked backwards and leading him to the bed. "You know I can hear your heart. It sounds so amazing to my ears." When the back of his knees hit the bed he fell back dragging Matt with him. He smirked staring at the human above him. "I love the sound of a beating a heart."

The redhead bites his lip, shifting a little so his hands are on either side of the blonds head. Matt licked his lips, looking down at him with a shy, yet very provocative look on his face. "Good to know," He said softly.

The blond leaned up and kissed him. He pulled the redhead close moving his hand up to tangle in red locks. He pulled back smirking at him. "I haven't kissed you before now."

He shifted a little, licking his lips. "Maybe," Well, he wasn't going to keep lying. The vampire already knew, he was just testing him

Mello chuckled as he leaned in letting their lips hover close but never touching. He needed this but he was worried he was lossing his mind. "I want to remember you."

"I thought you did remember me.."

"I remember you a little but not completely. Your name for one thing is still foggy." He nipped and his neck letting a predatory growl leave him at the taste of other's on his Matty. Wait? "His" Matty? 'Near... are you alright?' he asked using their link.

Matt shuddered a little and hid his face against the blond's shoulder, not wanting him to see the blush on his face. But he wouldn't move away from him. He couldn't. He didn't think anything of the predatory growl that came from Mello. 'Yes,' The silver haired vampire replied almost immediately. He said nothing else.

He kissed up and down Matt's neck before his lips pulled back from his fangs grazing the flesh. 'You shouldn't be afriad my sweet. I'm safe and will be back soon.' Even though he knew Near didn't like being alone but the redhead was a drug for him, He would reasure the small white haired boy through their link while at the same time feeding his own curisousity for the human now in his arms.

The redhead just rested against Mello's chest, allowing him to do as he pleased. Soft gasps were falling from his parted lips whenever those fangs grazed his sensitive skin. God, why was he teasing him? Not that he didn't love it, though. 'I know. I don't like you being away.' He said simply, adding another piece to his puzzle.

'And I hate being away from you as well.' He finally bit into Matt's neck moaning as blood filled his mouth. His thoughts clouded over being consumed wholely by this human.

Matt let out a loud moan, fingers gripping at the bedsheets on either side of Mello's head. "...Aaah.. please." He gasped, rocking his hips slowly, teasingly against the blond's, panting softly. His fingers were tangled in the golden locks, pulling him closer to his neck.

His fingers moved quickly as he worked to undo the human's pants. He bit harder into the soft flesh as he pulled at the waistband to get rid of the garment.

Matt shifted, allowing him to help him out of his pants. He couldn't move much though, seeing as Mello's fangs were lodged in his neck. "Ngh... god.."

Mello pulled away gasping as he worked the laces of his own pants and pulled them off. "Matt..." he moaned pulling him into a kiss.

His name. The sound of his name on the others lips made him look up. It was so.. familiar, in a way, yet.. not. Strange. Too strange. He kissed him back, shivering and moaning at the taste of his own blood on the vampire's lips.

The vampire tangled his fingers in Matt's hair pulling the crimson locks. He couldn't get enough of the other as they kissed. "Should I... do you want to move to the next level?" he panted shifting and pulling Matt's shirt up moving to tease his nipples.

"N-next.. level?" He breathed, slightly confused. His mind was too clouded by lust to really understand him.

He chuckled as he kissed his bite mark, licking the blood. "Forgive me. My mind is still a little stuck in the past. Sex is what I'm asking for."

Matt licked his lips and nodded quickly. "Yes.."

Mello took the other's legs and spread them apart. He was use to Near but Matt was human. He had to be careful with him. "Do you have any lube?"

The redhead never used any, really. Anyone he had every slept with rarely chose to stretch him out properly. "I don't.."

"You've never been stretched?" Mello was old fashion in some ways but had people hurt this child? He shook his head moving his mind away from these possesive thoughts. He had to remember that Matt wasn't his. The kissed his lips as he move the human's legs to his shoulders. "You will have to tell me if I hurt you."

He nodded, smiling reassuringly. "You won't hurt me, though." Matt was used to the pain, to be honest, and there were times when it was rather enjoyable. Sometimes, though. Only sometimes.

Mello chuckled as his power curled around Matt's body pushing pleasure and desire through him. He kissed him as he slowly pushed into his entrance. His power would make sure no matter what pain would never be felt.

Matt moaned in surprise as the other started manipulating his body. The moment he finally pushed in though, he was all but writhing beneath him, fingers gripping at the bed sheets. "Mello... ngh.. god." He moaned, eyes shut tight. He had never felt something so intense before.

He moaned as he pulled out thrusting back in. His nails dug into Matt's hips drawing more blood as he kissed the human roughly nipping at his lower lip. Matt's heart was amazing to listen to. His scent was intoxicating. Everything about this human was amazing.

He gasped at Mello's sharp nails cut his skin, the sound lost and muffled against the vampire's lips. Matt kissed him back, trying to keep pace with him, soft whimpers sounding in his throat with the roughness of the kiss, but he loved every second of it.

The blond reached between their bodies and started to stroke Matt's errection. He kept kissing him loving the fact that he didn't need to breath but he knew the human did. He pulled back and nipping and licking at his neck.

Matt arched up into the others body, lips parted as moans and cries of pleasure fell freely from them. He didn't care who heard them, he was hardly able to hold them back. "So.. close." He gasped. It was really quick for him but.. he couldn't help it.

The blond smirked as he moved a bit faster. "Cum for me... I want you to scream for me."

His arms came up to wrap around Mello's neck, finger nails raking harshly against his skin as he did so. He was so close now. His hips were moving erratically against Mello's, meeting him thrust for thrust. There were incoherent words being spoken inbetween the sharp cries and heated moans, but not even he was sure what he was saying anymore.

He was getting closer as well and couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Matt was so hot and he shifted his hips to go deeper striking his prostate dead on.

"Ahh!" He screamed, back arching as he finally came, hard. Matt's hold on the vampire didn't loosen, he simply held onto him, moving, riding out his orgasm.

The feeling of Matt's inner muscles clamping around him causing him to cry out as he came inside the other. He pulled out only to fall to the side panting a bit. "My star..."

"...S-star?" He whispered, panting. His eyes were closing, refusing to stay open.

The blond moved them up on the bed to make Matt more comfortable. "The first time I saw you I remember thinking that your tears looked like falling stars."

Matt didn't remember this first time. He did, but didn't. Everything was so fuzzy still. "...My tears.." He didn't remember why he was crying.

"I stood there under your window and thought 'who is this child that can bring the heavens down at his will.'" He kissed the corner of Matt's left eye before laying back down beside him. "You were a beautiful child then as you are now."

He turned his head, forcing his eyes open. "You watched me?"

"I planned to kill you but as we can see I did not."

"Kill me?" The redhead sat up suddenly, heart racing. "Why?"

"Humans are food to vampires. I am no different in thinking this way. I was going to drain you of blood but I decided not to in the end." He spoke calmly just watching Matt with a bored expression that said "Duh." As if this was common knowledge. "You are alive simply because the ones that you feed decide to keep you alive. At anytime the beastes of that blood bar could kill and no one could stop them."

Matt knew that, yes, but... Still, it was unnerving. He slipped out of bed, slowly, feeling his legs shaking under his weight as he moved to pick up his boxers. He could feel the vampire's release sliding down between his thighs but he ignored it.

"Do you dislike me now?" Mello asked smiling at him as his eyes traveled over the body before him. "You clearly know the risks involved yet still you feed those that could very well be your murderers." He sat up not caring that he is naked still.

"No," He said softly. Once the boxers were on he made his way out to the living room. Finding his pack of cigarettes, he brought one to his lips and lit it, instantly taking a deep drag, feeling his body relax.


End file.
